A container for mixing two liquids and the like is known (see, for example, Patent document 1 below) in which a small container that contains a second liquid and the like is fitted inside a top portion of a container body, or alternatively in which an intermediate cylinder component bottom portion whose circumferential wall top portion forms a removable cylinder is screwed into an aperture neck portion of a suitable container body, and a bottom portion of a component that is equipped with a nozzle is screwed into this intermediate cylinder component. By removing the removable cylinder and pressing down the nozzle-equipped component, a sheet that blocks both top and bottom surfaces of the small container is broken by a cutter suspended from a bottom end of the nozzle-equipped component, and the second liquid and the like inside the small container drops inside the container body and mixes with a first liquid contained inside the container body.    PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 2598170